Blinded By the Moonlight
by Katrina5
Summary: We can stay right here. Just the two of us. Ryuuji x Ami.


Title: Blinded By the Moonlight  
Fandom: Toradora  
Pairing: Ryuuji/Ami  
Rating: K+  
Apparently people other than me enjoy this pairing. Rock on.  
AU for the Christmas Dance. Having fun with what could have been.  
Written as part of an FST. Each song had a 100 word ficlet. I turned it into a 1000 word story. Thus the somewhat odd pacing.

.

.

Ami approached Ryuuji from behind as he neatly portioned punch. Taiga had asked her to distract him while she rounded up Minori, and though Ami would rather distance herself from the current polygon of trouble, a small part of her wanted to pretend things were different - even if it would only last for a moment.

Preparing her best smile, Ami leaned against Ryuuji's back, placing her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. He started at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed, a dry smile appearing on his face as he turned to meet her playful gaze.

"Takasu-kun, you need a break."

Ryuuji smiled, but continued to place cups of punch along the table. Ami pouted as he ignored her, leaning closer and whispering against his ear, "I know you heard me."

That definitely got a reaction from him and Ami smirked as drops of punch splattered on the formerly pristine tablecloth. Ryuuji quickly reached for a spare cloth, blotting up the mess.

When the bottle of club soda appeared - Ami really didn't want to know - her decision was made. Taking hold of Ryuuji's shoulders, Ami turned him to face her.

"Takasu-kun. You are taking a break."

Ryuuji protested, but Ami was firm. Casting a meaningful glance over Ryuuji's shoulder towards Haruta and Noto, she smiled, "I'm sure these two are more than capable of handling punch."

Before they could reply, Ami was already dragging Ryuuji towards the dance floor.

Ryuuji stared back at the punch table with a pained look. "Kawashima, I think you have too much faith in them."

Ami laughed, pulling Ryuuji so that he was facing her instead of the chaos they had left behind. Placing his hands on either side of her waist, Ami reached up to lightly flick his cheek. "Relax."

When she had Ryuuji's full attention, Ami began to guide him through the dance steps. Moments later, Ami was surprised to realize Ryuuji had taken the lead at some point without her even realizing it.

"Impressive, Takasu-kun."

Ryuuji only rolled his eyes before sharing a soft smile. "You make it look far easier."

The song ended all too soon only to be replaced by a much slower tune. Ryuuji stilled, but Ami quickly moved forward, placing her arms around his neck and meeting his gaze directly. Ryuuji didn't question her sudden movement, instead leading her along to the soft music.

Ryuuji began to unconsciously smooth out the fabric under his hands and it took all of Ami's willpower not to stomp on his foot. As she turned her head slightly to give him a warning glare, Ami caught a glimpse of the distracted look in Ryuuji's eyes as he searched the dance floor.

Averting her gaze, Ami allowed herself a small moment of disappointment before collecting her thoughts. It honestly didn't surprise her, but that did little to ease the hurt she felt.

Gripping Ryuuji's shoulders, Ami pushed him back slightly, waiting until his gaze focused on her once more.

Ryuuji blinked as Ami tightened her grip on his shoulders, bringing him to a standstill despite the song continuing to play in the background. The look of utter confusion on Ryuuji's face could almost be considered adorable and Ami smiled softly. "Thank you for humoring me with this dance, Takasu-kun."

Her hands lightly traced a path along his arms until their fingers were linked. Grasping his hands, Ami stepped forward and placed a light kiss upon his cheek. Pulling away with a playful wink, Ami turned and quickly disappeared among the crowded dance floor, silently cursing herself with every step.

As Ami reached the empty hallway, she allowed herself a moment to just breathe. Reaching up, she lazily plucked a handful of pins from her hair, letting the strands fall in curls around her. Approaching the window, Ami leaned forward, closing her eyes and gripping the edge.

This was starting to get ridiculous. She could barely sort out her own feelings lately. The dance was certainly not helping matters at all. Laughing softly, Ami gripped the window sill harder, wondering how it had come to this.

Lost in thought, Ami turned in surprise as a soft voice called her name.

The hairpins fell to the floor with a noisy clatter but Ami barely even noticed as she stared at Ryuuji. Turning away without a word, Ami glanced out the window, hiding behind her hair and wishing she could just ignore Ryuuji's presence.

Ryuuji slowly approached the window, but she noticed that he was sure to keep some distance between them. "It really isn't like you to be so quiet."

Ami maintained her silence, but turned in surprise as Ryuuji's hand lightly clasped her own. Attempting to pull away, Ami frowned as Ryuuji tightened his grip, refusing to let her escape.

"I'm not quite sure what I did..."

Ami huffed in annoyance and Ryuuji laughed. He moved closer, never letting go of her hand. Ami turned to glare, but stilled as she caught sight of Ryuuji. The look in his eyes was sincere and pleading.

"You're an idiot."

Ryuuji smiled. "So I hear."

Ami's gaze softened as Ryuuji lightly ran his thumb across the back of her palm. "I'm still mad."

"Would you dance with me anyway?"

Ami smiled in response. "My hair is a mess."

Ryuuji reached out to lightly tug at a curl. "And whose fault would that be?"

Ami lightly swatted the hand away. "What about Taiga?"

"Distracted by Kitamura."

"And Minori?"

"She doesn't seem to be coming. But I found someone right here, didn't I?"

Soft strains of music floated from the gym as Ryuuji patiently waited for Ami's answer. As she hesitated, Ryuuji lightly tapped her nose. "We can stay right here. Just the two of us."

Ami nodded and Ryuuji moved closer, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close. Ami leaned against his shoulder, glancing towards the window and smiling as she caught sight of the brilliant shine of the moon.


End file.
